


I hate to see you so blue

by Kirastes



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Parent Hank Anderson, Poor Connor, Violence, cursing, of course there's cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirastes/pseuds/Kirastes
Summary: Connor stumbles across some anti-android protestors while out and about.





	I hate to see you so blue

**Author's Note:**

> Back atcha again with them DBH fanfics

It’s been 2 months since the revolution. It’s also been 1 month since androids were granted the ability to walk among humans as almost equals. Soon after the revolution, humans began trickling back into Detroit. Other human rights were currently underway to be solidified as android rights as well as legally being recognized as a sentient species. But, none of that had been done yet. 

Androids that were identified in the streets would still be harassed or even murdered in some extreme cases. Nothing could really be done about it legally. Some would step in when they saw this happening, but again, offenders couldn’t be punished for their actions.

This was soon to change.

Connor was thinking about this when he looked into Hank’s mostly empty fridge (aside from half a pack of beer and 2 eggs). He glanced over to the bag of Sumo’s dog food to see it was near the bottom of the bag.

After the initial dust settled of the revolution, Hank offered to let Connor stay with him until rights for androids to own or rent property were granted. Hank had been especially busy this month, dealing with a surprising amount of human on human violence due to conflicting opinions on the android matters. 

Connor glanced at the clock. It was 4:38 in the afternoon and Hank wasn’t due to arrive until around 8-9:00 based on the past few nights he had been coming home. He took a few conflicted glances between the open fridge and the clock. Hank would be tired when he came home, as well as hungry. He doubted that Hank would have the time at all to go shopping himself and Sumo was just about out of food as well.

That settles it.

Connor quickly threw on one of Hank’s old, baggy hoodies over top of his original button up (mostly for the purpose of blending in rather than warmth since, well, he’s an android). He had long since thrown the suit in the closet beside all of Hank’s unused clothes and stopped wearing his tie due to Hank’s disapproval of his ‘bullshit formalities’. He grabbed his beanie and fitted it around his head to hide the LED. 

Connor had never removed it. 

Why pretend to be something you’re not? He wasn’t human and even though he had new found emotions and free will, he could never be human. 

Hank left a few $20 for Connor just in case of emergency. He frowned, not wanting to use the money, but he had been disconnected from access to Cyberlife’s funding and didn’t have any other option. He snatched the money off the counter and quickly gave Sumo a few pats on the head, “I’ll be back soon, Sumo.”

Double checking his beanie, he left and set course for the nearest store. It would take 15 minutes to briskly walk, but that would probably draw attention so he settled for the 27 minute walk.

***

The walk had been rather pleasant, actually.

Connor had never appreciated scenery before since there had never been a purpose to appreciate it. But now that he could appreciate something, he spent extra time watching the streets and the tall buildings, kids building mounds out of street snow to sled down-- just the way everything looks. It was beautiful. 

He was snapped out of his awe by the discord ahead of him. His eyes fell down from the grey skies and tall buildings to the road ahead of him. There were anti-android protesters blocking most of the sidewalk ahead of him, standing around the plaza where the corner store sat. Connor froze before he realized that he had a less than 20% chance of being put in a hostile situation. Though his face had been previously plastered on the news as the “Deviant Hunter that Saved the Revolution”, with the help of his beanie, he was less likely to be picked out of the crowd. 

With that in mind, he continued forward towards the store. Many hateful expressions filled his audio processors. Phrases like “No soul No rights” or “We don’t bleed the same color” were shouted at passersby, including himself. He just politely smiled at them and continued into the store.

 

He had $60 and he hoped to not spend it all. After thinking over what he probably needed to get for their dinners along with possible breakfast foods. After a few moments, he finally settled on a full list.  
-Dog food  
-Pasta  
-Spaghetti Sauce  
-Milk  
-Eggs  
-Bread  
-Hank’s favorite beer  
(the last one mostly in preparation for the gump when Hank drinks the last 2 beers)  
Total: $32.73

He was able to find everything he needed rather quickly. Especially since there were very few people in the store to begin with due to the touchy nature of going out still and it being work hours for most people anyways. 

As he passed the dog aisle to get the dog food, Connor’s eyes kept trailing over to the toys and treats as he searched for the correct brand of dog food. He _did_ have money to spare and from last he saw, Sumo was out of treats. Connor loaded the dog food into the cart with an artificial huff and went over to the treats and toys section. 

He selected a bag of milk bones and a separate, larger bone. While doing this, his eyes settled on a toy he thought Sumo would like: a rope toy with squeakers on each end. He smiled and tossed those into the cart as well, bring his total up to $47.23. He didn’t mind though. It was for Sumo after all. 

 

There were only 2 manned checkout lanes, both directed by humans. Connor smiled. One good thing the android revolution did was give equal opportunity for humans to get jobs. Surely, unemployment would shoot down by mid-year. 

The line was quick and he made some slight small-talk with the man behind the counter before handing him the money and going on his way. The dog food was rather large and heavy, but he made sure it was triple-bagged for ease of carry. He definitely had his hands full.

 

His internal clock read 5:27pm and he expected to arrive before 6:00. 

That left 2 hours to prepare dinner before Hank arrived home. Perfect.

He made his way through the exit to see the anti-android protest had gained a lot more protesters since he was in the store. Now, he’d need to make a complete route change since they were now blocking the way to the road from which he came. The new route would only add a few extra minutes to his walk, but he still heaved a sigh in slight annoyance. 

“Fuckin’ plastic piece of shit!” The protesters caught his attention again. There was a massive uproar, noise causing some passersby to stop and watch.

One of the people up front had what looked to be an EM400 model by the shirt. He seemed to be yelling different profanities and shoving the poor guy around. Connor frowned to see the android was carrying groceries just as Connor was.

“Hit him harder!” One of the women from the crowd shouted.

The man said something to the EM400 that Connor couldn’t quite hear before shoving him to the ground and shouting, “I’m gonna fucking break you into tiny pieces you piece of shit!” before raising a foot over the poor android’s face.

“Dude, John, lay off it. They still count as property damage.” One of the protesters mentioned in a lowered voice.

“Not if they don’t have owners.” He said before slamming his foot down, causing the synthetic skin the recede over his cheek. Others crowded around him, intending to join in as John raised his foot again.

“Hey!” Connor yelled before he even realized he had. He felt a dread hit him as he realized the hole he just dug for himself. An artificial breath escaped his mouth and he clenched his jaw. All their eyes were on him. Too late to back down now, “Just leave him alone.”

John lowered the foot to the ground. Connor didn’t know what the man’s silence meant, so he decided to speak up again. He was a negotiator after all.

“I mean, he’s carrying groceries. He probably has an owner to get home to and any damage you cause could possibly get you arrested under damage to property.” A stern look returned to his face as he snuck a few glances to the EM400. 

The EM400’s face softened as he looked over Connor’s face.

_< < You’re Markus’ friend, aren’t you? The one on the stage? >>_

The android’s words sounded more like a statement than a question. Connor’s gaze shifted to the demonstrators.

_< < Get up. Are you hurt? >>_

_< < No...no. Just a few scratches. >>_

Connor loosened a bit at that.

_< < Thank you >>_

He felt a warmth in his synthetic heart. That quickly disappeared as John turned his full focus to Connor, “Why do you care? They’re gonna take your job now too.”

Connor frowned. Now that he was a deviant, he could understand most emotions in humans and he has even experienced some level of frustration himself, but he never understood how someone could harbor so much hate. He saw how it ate Hank up for years, but even then he had never been this hostile.

“Just leave him be,” Connor said in a much more relaxed tone, “You won’t get anywhere by beating up a few androids.”

The EM400 slowly stood up, the skin covering up the white. He quickly picked up his groceries and started off slowly in attempts to be unnoticed. One of the protesters saw him trying to escape and quickly took action, shoving him back down into the ground. The milk he was carrying busted upen and spilled all over the road.

“Hey!” Connor yelled again before stepping in front of the EM400. He felt his thirium pump quicken. Never had he ever considered an intentional confrontation between humans, but he couldn’t let someone be violated like this. He was made to enforce law.

“Mind your fuckin’ business asshole!” The other protester yelled in Connor’s face.

“Leave. Him. Alone.” Connor commanded in a voice he didn’t even know he had. It startled both of them.

Time slowed as a fist came towards his face.   
If he evaded, the protesters were more likely to want to hit him even more. He didn’t want put himself or the EM400 in a dangerous situation. But, if he allowed himself to get hit, they would most likely be satisfied enough to let them go. 

Reluctantly, Connor let the fist collide with his face. 

Several error messages popped up in his vision.   
ERROR - MINOR CRANIAL DAMAGE DETECTED

Connor dismissed them and turned his head back to face them. A look of surprise was plastered on the demonstrator’s faces. Connor turned to the android behind him, hand extended to help him up. 

Before he could process what was happening, he was face first on the ground beside the EM400. Connor blinked a few times in confusion before rolling over onto his back. There was John. He surmised he had been shoved.

“He _is_ an android. Shoulda fuckin’ guessed.” He shouted. 

Shit.

He should have figured they would tell after the artificial skin broke. His jaw clenched as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

_< < Are you alright? >>_

_< < Yeah...just a scratch. >>_

Connor’s face was met with a foot and he landed with a crack back onto the pavement.   
WARNING - SEVERE AUDIO PROCESSOR DAMAGE DETECTED  
WARNING - MODERATE CRANIAL DAMAGE DETECTED

He couldn’t feel pain.

He couldn’t feel pain, but why did it hurt? I hurt in the pit of his stomach. What had he done wrong to these people? All he did was defend what he believed in.

_< < Oh my-- >> _

_< < Get up… and run >>_

He commanded. The EM400 hesitated before scrambling to his feet and running down the street. 

Connor didn’t need to look to see that he had gotten away safely. His gaze fell on the groceries. They eggs most likely didn’t make the fall--confirmed by the yellow yolk seeping from the bag. All he could hear was ringing. Ringing and some muffled voices. 

Error messages clouded his vision.

It got worse every time a blow was landed on him. 

Time passed and he just laid there. Even when he tried, he couldn’t move his limbs very far without them being hit or stomped on. After a while, he just gave up and let it happen. 

***

Hank had tried calling Connor multiple times on his ride towards the store. On the fifth call and the fifth dial tone, he cursed and shoved it back into his pocket, “Fuckin’ androids.”

He hadn’t checked the fridge recently, but he was pretty sure they were out of dog food and some necessities for dinner, but he wasn’t sure. Which is why he _called Connor_. But the damn android didn’t pick up. 

Hank grumbled to himself as he parked his car. He glanced over towards the store, mentally listing everything he planned to get when he saw an anti-android protest, “Jesus fucking Christ.” He cursed under his breath and got out of the car. 

Eyeing the crowd, he waited for the crosswalk to turn green so he could cross. He was just about to take his eyes off of them before he caught sight of an android on the ground in front of them in a familiar hoodie.

“What the fuck.” Hank shouted and rushed over the red crosswalk, a car screeching to a stop before it could hit him.

His pace quickened as he approached the crowd. He slammed both of his hands into the closest demonstrator that was beating on the android, “The hell are you doing?!” 

The demonstrator was taken aback, “The fuck, old man?!” He yelled back.

Hank’s hands quickly found itself in his pocket and soon his badge. He shoved it in their faces, making it damn apparent to back off, “I could arrest all you assholes right now. Back off!” He yelled before pocketing the badge. 

At the sight of this, most of the smarter protesters left while his attention was away from them. Some of the more stubborn ones hung around.

“Hank. . .?” He heard from the thirium covered android on the ground.

***

Connor still couldn’t hear very well, but he no longer registered damage being taken and the screams of angry protestors dissipated and were replaced by an all too familiar voice.

He called out.

All he could hear was muffled sounds underneath the loud ringing, so he called again, “Hank…” His audio unit emitted a loud static beside the words, “...Is that you…?” His words cracked.

He felt himself being lifted up onto something. The error messages cleared from his vision and he stared up at grey. His vision started to come into focus and his eyes landed on Hank’s familiar face. 

He smiled, tears welling in his eyes.

***

“Connor?” Hank held the android on his lap, staring down in to tear-filled eyes, “Connor!”

He brushed the messy hair out of the android’s face and searched up and down for the wounds. His face was battered to shit, white splotches where the skin had been broken were all over. Thirium coated the shirt and jacket, open wounds down his arms and legs. 

Connor rose a shaky hand to the side of his head, pointing to his ear. He tried to speak, but all that came out was static. Connor closes his eyes and clenched his jaw before trying again, words coming out of the static this time, “My...a-a-audio processors...are dam-amaged…” his words glitched out and the sound of his normal voice was paired with a deeper one (most likely caused by the damage). He could barely hear his own words, but he knew that his words sounded inhuman, “...I c-can’t hear...you…” His artificial breath hitched, “...very well.”

“Shit, shit, shit.” Hank cursed as he fished his phone from his back pocket. He started to dial for a Cyberlife repair android, but he stopped halfway through as he realized that no one from Cyberlife would come to repair Connor.

A crowd started to form around the two and the remaining protestors, whispering amongst each other and watching it unfold.

Hank searched through his phone for numbers he could call. He got to the end of the list, shit out of luck.

Connor’s head rolled back into Hank’s lap, eyes fluttering shut. Hank tossed his phone down and patted the kid’s cheek hard enough for his eyes to open again, “Don’t you dare die on me, son!” He yelled. 

His eyes searched up and down the android’s body as if it could give him the answers. Hank choked down a sob and raised his voice so that Connor could hear him, “Where do I--Connor!--” He yelled again as the android started to close his eyes again, “--Where do I take you?”

Connor blinked in and out of awareness, but managed to catch ‘Where do I’ before his hearing cut out for a few moments. He thought for a moment. He couldn’t go back to Cyberlife…

Then he remembered, “Jeri...cho…” 

After a few laws were passed, androids had taken up refuge in the abandoned warehouses by the docks. It was about a 10 minute drive away from where they currently were. 

Hank put one arm underneath Connor’s back and the other at his knees.   
1  
2  
3  
Hank lifted as hard as he could without hurting his own back. The android was slightly lighter than an average grown man, but he was still heavy. Connor blacked out and found himself being set in the passenger seat of Hank’s car. His head rocked forward as Hank fully set him down.

“Hank…” He rasped out.

This caused Hank to panic a little bit.

“What--shit--I didn’t hurt ya, did I?” He checked, urgency in his voice.

“The...g-groceries…” Connor lifted a shaking hand towards where his bags lay.

“Fuck the groceries!” 

He slammed the door before hopping into the drivers side. Just as quickly, the car was on and they were speeding down the street. 

Connor held onto himself, dismissing error messages as they popped up and watching the scenery go by.

“You’re...you’re speeding…”

Hank couldn’t believe it.

“You just got beat up and you can still harass me on my driving?”

Connor smiled, a staticy chuckle escaping his mouth. There were multiple moments of silence. Each second it got harder for Connor to keep himself online. His eyes watched other cars and tall buildings go by--watched the snow fall from the grey clouds.

“I just recently realized…how beautiful everything is...” Connor started. He couldn’t tell if Hank was silent or his audio processors just weren’t picking anything up, “...I love the snow…” 

“Connor…”

“...It’s so soft. It’s like Sumo…” His smile faded and he clenched his jaw. He began to shake harder and his bottom lip quivered.

“Hank, I…” His voice was sincere and serious, “...I really care about you.”

His head rolled forward and his vision blanked. He couldn’t keep his head up anymore. Everything started to fade away.

“Connor! Connor!” Hank yelled, but ringing soon overtook the voice. 

***

Hank’s foot slammed on the gas pedal as he saw Connor go limp against the door. He screamed the kid’s name, but there was no answer. They were only a few minutes away from the docks.

When he finally arrived, he could hear his pulse in his ears. The car skidded to a stop and he practically jumped out of the car. He didn’t bother turning it off. He flung the passenger door open and pulled Connor out, holding him close to his chest. 

He took off for the warehouse ahead of him.

“Hey!” He shrieked at the few androids hanging out at the entrance. They jumped and started to step back like they were about to have a confrontation. But, they saw the android in his arms and froze, “Please! He needs help.” 

Two of them immediately rushed over and took Connor into their arms while the others got help. There was quite a commotion for a few seconds before the androids disappeared into the warehouse. 

Hank stood out in the cold for a few moments before trudging in, spotting them wheel Connor into a makeshift repair room, separated from the rest of the warehouse by old crates and metal. He watched as his partner disappeared with some amount of disbelief. 

He caught a few unwelcoming stares from a few of the androids, but didn’t pay any mind. He found a few empty chairs by the emergency room and slumped into one. 

He didn’t realize how tired he really was until now. Working 12 hour days all week and then the adrenaline rush with seeing Connor in his current state left him exhausted. Even now, he didn’t know if Connor was going to make it and that scared him.

“Your Hank, right?” An android approached. Hank looked up, eyes settling on the face of one of the androids that was on stage with Markus when he made his speech.

“Yeah...yeah that’s me.” He said, no snark left in his body to give. The android frowned and sat beside him, brushing her hair away to look at him. Hank recognized the model from another he had seen from his trip to the Eden Club with Connor during a previous case.

“What happened to him?” She asked, her voice soft but also hinted with slight hostility.

Hank rested his head against the wall, “Anti-android protesters…” Hank’s words cracked a little bit as he recounted, “...I found him on the side of the road like this.”

His thoughts wandered.

He remembered Cole on the side of the road after the crash, his limp body covered in red blood that oozed out of his wounds. How the kid’s breathing was shallow and he stared up at nothing in particular. How the nurses rushed him into the emergency room only to emerge hours later to tell him he lost his son. His _fucking_ kid.

It was happening all over again.

He was broken out of his thoughts as she started to talk again, “We’ll fix him.” Is all she said before she stood up and stalked off. 

Hank couldn’t help but feel some relief at that statement. He closed his eyes and soon fell into a soft sleep.

 

***

 

Hank was awoken an undetermined amount of time later by an android wearing hospital garments. 

“Follow me.” He said.

He blinked himself in to full consciousness and shot up from his chair, following close behind the android into the room where they had taken Connor. There was an EM400 standing by the hospital bed where Connor lay. Hank shot him a funny look.

“He saved me.” The android smiled before excusing himself from the room. Hank watched him leave before turning to Connor. The android seemed half-awake--if that was possible for androids anyways.

“Connor?” He made his way to the side of his android friend.

Connor took a second to recognize it was Hank before smiling, “Hank...I’m okay…” Hank broke at the weak words, embracing the android in a bear hug.

“Thank god...Thank god you’re okay. I thought I lost you, son.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write  
> Also sad  
> oof
> 
> Got any prompts for me to write?  
> PM me @K1RASTES on Twitter!


End file.
